Simplify the expression. $(-q+6)(-q+8)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-q+6}$ onto the ${-q}$ and ${8}$ $ = {-q}({-q+6}) + {8}({-q+6})$ Then distribute the ${-q}.$ $ = ({-q} \times {-q}) + ({-q} \times {6}) + {8}({-q+6})$ $ = q^{2} - 6q + {8}({-q+6})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = q^{2} - 6q + ({8} \times {-q}) + ({8} \times {6})$ $ = q^{2} - 6q - 8q + 48$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = q^{2} - 14q + 48$